This invention relates to interactive television program guides, and more particularly, to techniques for providing real-time data to supplement the program listings data used in interactive television program guides.
Interactive television program guides allow television users to view television program listings on their televisions. Program guides also allow users to display program listings in various formats, to perform genre-based searches for programs of interest, to order pay-per-view programs, etc. Interactive program guides are typically implemented on microprocessor-based set-top boxes. Program listings data is transmitted to the set-top boxes from a centralized data distribution facility via the user's cable system headend. The program listings data is typically stored in a database in the set-top box, where it may be accessed by the interactive program guide.
Much of the program listings information displayed on the user's television is fairly static. The titles and scheduled broadcast times for most television programs do not change once they have been established. However, some of the information that may be presented in the program guide may be dynamic. For example, sports scores may be presented in the program guide next to the program titles for certain sports events. This type of information changes frequently. If real-time data on sports scores is provided to the program guide, the guide may continually display up-to-the-minute scores with the program listings in real time. Data services that use real-time information such as news services may also be provided. A program guide system that provides some of these real-time data services is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,892. Although the system of the '892 patent is in many respects satisfactory, it would be desirable to be able to provide a program guide system with a number of improvements.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a program guide system that allows real-time data such as sports scores to be stored in the database maintained on the user's set-top box or other suitable program guide platform. At a later time (e.g., after the conclusion of a sporting event), the scores may be retrieved and displayed by the program guide.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a program guide system that allows updated program listings information to be provided using the same data path as the real-time data.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a program guide system in which unique keys may be generated to facilitate the matching of real-time data entries and the program listings with which they are associated.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a program guide system that displays a controllable ticker containing real-time information on the user's display screen on top of a television program.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a program guide system in which real-time data is stored by the program guide in a database and in which different expiration times may be established for different types of stored real-time data.